.flow/tour
Gameplay Images .flowScreen.png|Dysmorphic World//Mouth and Eyes World .flowScreen2.png|Neon World//Music World .flowScreen3.png|Ghost Garden World//Plant World .flowScreen4.png|Utility Pole World//Pipes World HelloMsNurse.png Drinkingwithgabe.png SmileHouse.png fl3.png Sabi OnTv.png fl5.png TogetherAlways.png Sabi ItssoPretty.png PlantChildren Sabi.png Fl4.png .flow Room.png event2.png|Disturbing vision event change outfit.png|Clothes changing option Spagetti death.png|bloody girl event kill doctor.png|After killing the doctor all that left are his glasses After fight 2.png|After the bar fight event this is showing sabitsukis' body was thrown off someplace womb2.png event4.png|Entering at the center of the 'thing' will lead to an event guitar.png|Place to get the clothes changing option after.png|after disturbing event and bloody girl event occurred and sabitsuki forced to wake up the room get bloodied, and yes repeating the event makes the room more bloodier afterevent4.png|Going up, there will be 3 chaser waiting for you and another chaser will ambush you from behind fire.png extinguish.png|after the rain stopped, she will relight the woods again After fight.png|Instant death> some cut scene where sabitsukis' body was thrown/hidden, then wake up Image Files Orange.png SmileBalcony.png Smileandsister.png Smilelone.png Kaibutsu.png girl1.png|Sugar girl full screen picture hill.png|hill 195.png|195 pic2.png umiheya.png|umiheya - panorama vomitgirl.png|vomitgirl - panorama 7.png|Charset - 7 (edited) Official Art Sabitsuki-Sleep.jpg|Sketch of Sabitsuki. Uploaded to Twitter 2016/06/14. Sabitsuki-MachinePipeChibi.jpg|A chibi version of Sabitsuki with the Machine effect's legs, along with the Uniform and Iron Pipe effects. Uploaded to Twitter 2015/02/23. Sabitsuki-ver.0.19x.png|Sabitsuki with prosthetic legs standing, arms crossed. Used to promote ver.0.19 and 0.192. Uploaded to Pixiv 2014/11/22. .flow-Anniversary.gif|Art of (from left to right) Sister, Smile, Sabitsuki and Oreko, made in celebration of .flow's 5th anniversary. Uploaded to Pixiv 2014/02/19. .flow-Anniversary2.gif|Pixel art of the gas mask maid, as part of the anniversary post. .flow-Anniversary3.gif|A textless version of the first image in the anniversary set. .flow-Anniversary4.gif|A corroded "sugar maid" version of the second image in the anniversary set. SabitsukiGrafitti.jpg|Sabitsuki in an unknown area. Uploaded to Pixiv 2014/01/17. Sabitsuki-MachinePipe.jpg|Sabitsuki with the Machine effect's legs, along with the Uniform and Iron Pipe effects. Uploaded to Twitter 2013/10/28. Sabitsuki-MachineHalf.jpg|Sabitsuki with the Machine effect's legs. Uploaded to Twitter 2013/10/11. Flowipdat.png|Sketch of Sabitsuki, used to promote ver.0.18. Uploaded to Pixiv 2013/08/18. .flow-OrangeGraffiti.jpg|Art of the orange blob found in the Apartments. Uploaded to Twitter 2013/05/31. Sabitsuki-City.jpg|Sabitsuki with robotic legs and the Uniform effect. Uploaded to Pixiv 2013/04/10, and to DeviantArt 2013/09/09/ .flow-SugarSweet.jpg|Surreal art involving Sabitsuki/Rust and the gas mask maid. Uploaded to Pixiv 2012/10/27. Sabitsuki-Chibi.jpg|Sabitsuki with the Iron Pipe effect, drawn in a cartoonish fashion. Uploaded to Pixiv 2012/10/18. Sabitsuki-TV.jpg|Sabitsuki sitting in an unknown area, equipped with robotic legs and the Uniform effect. Uploaded to Pixiv 2012/07/13. .flow-ver.0.17.jpg|Art of the gas mask maid, used to promote ver.0.17 (and apologize for the "mistake in the files" in ver.0.16). Uploaded to Pixiv 2012/04/02. Sabitsuki-ver.0.16.jpg|Sketch of Sabitsuki, made to promote ver.0.16. Uploaded to Pixiv 2012/04/01/. Sabitsuki-Pipe4.jpg|Sabitsuki with the Iron Pipe effect. Uploaded to Pixiv 2012/03/15. Sabitsuki-Clay.jpg|A clay replica of Sabitsuki created by lol's sister, showing both the Cat and Iron Pipe effects. Uploaded to Twitter 2011/12/09. .flow-ver0.15Patch.png|Sketch of Sabitsuki(?) as part of a post regarding a patch for ver.0.15. Uploaded to Pixiv 2011/07/18. Sabitsuki-ver.0.15.png|Sketch of Sabitsuki, made to promote ver.0.15 and lol's new site. Uploaded to Pixiv 2011/07/18. .flow-Brother.jpg|Sketch of Smile. Uploaded to Pixiv 2011/06/08. Sabitsuki-ver.0.1.jpg|Sabitsuki with the Gun and Iron Pipe effects, used to promote the release of ver.0.1. Uploaded to Pixiv 2011/05/04. Sabitsuki-ver.0.1Alt.jpg|An alternate version of the previous art included on ver.0.1's Pixiv post. .flow-VariousCharacters.jpg|Sketches of various .flow characters, including Oreko, the gas mask maid, Sabitsuki/Rust and an NPC around the location of the Plant effect. Uploaded to Pixiv 2010/12/10 .flow-Sister.jpg|Art of Sister. Uploaded to Pixiv 2010/10/06, and on DeviantArt 2011/03/16. .flow-Cleaner.jpg|Art of the gas mask maid. Uploaded to Pixiv 2010/09/30. Sabitsuki-ver.0.09.jpg|Sabitsuki with the Iron Pipe effect, used to promote ver.0.09. Uploaded to Pixiv 2010/08/29. Sabitsuki-MonoEye.jpg|Sabitsuki with the Mono Eye effect. Uploaded to Pixiv 2010/07/27. .flow-ver.0.08Bugfix.png|Sketch of a Kaibutsu, used in a post regarding a bugfix patch of ver.0.08. Sabitsuki-ver.0.08.png|Art of Sabitsuki, used to promote ver.0.08. Uploaded to Pixiv [2010/05/05. Sabitsuki-Pipe3.png|Sabitsuki with the Iron Pipe effect. Uploaded to Pixiv 2010/01/30. .flow-Oreko.png|Art of Oreko, drawn for a post regarding a bugfix of ver.0.07. Uploaded to Pixiv 2010/01/25. Sabitsuki-Pipe2.png|Sabitsuki with the Iron Pipe effect, used to promote ver.0.07. Uploaded to Pixiv 2009/10/23. Sabitsuki-Pipe.png|Sabitsuki with the Iron Pipe effect. Uploaded to Pixiv 2009/10/05. Sabitsuki-ShinsokuNeko.png|Sabitsuki playing Shinsoku Neko. Uploaded to Pixiv 2009/08/14. Past Title Screens Dotflow_003.png|ver.0.03 Category:Game Tours